Myriad implements and devices for maintaining oral health are known. For example, toothbrushes of both the manual and powered variety, floss, dentifrices, applicators, agents, and the like are all known to provide different benefits in the oral cavity. For oral care implements that include a handle and one or more replaceable oral care devices that can be repetitively coupled to and detached from the handle, there is a need to design a coupling or locking mechanism to ensure that the replaceable oral care device remains securely coupled to the handle during use. Furthermore, devices of this type may also include alignment features to ensure that the replaceable oral care device and handle are acceptably aligned during coupling. There remains a need for improvement in all of the aforementioned areas with regard to oral care implements including a need for a proprietary oral care implement handle to refill head connection mechanism.